El CaMpAmEnTo NiNjA
by AzumiNoGaara
Summary: [Yaoi y lemon]Segundo cap!Tres kunoichis aparecen en el Campamento.Naruto se reencuentra con alguien después de mucho tiempo...soy penosa para los summary,gomen!.
1. El regreso de Sakura

Bueno, si estais leyendo esto puede ser por dos razones:

a) habeis entrado por equivocación.

b)habeis entrado porque os interesa

En el primer caso, puedes volver atrás o puedes quedarte y leer lo que he escrito.De cualquier forma, que tengas un buen día/noche )

En el último caso, doumo arigatou gozaimasu Espero que te guste lo que vas a leer a continuación.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y yo sólo los he "tomado prestados" para desatar mi imaginación un poco xDDD

* * *

**Aviso de la autora:** Yo, Damita Neko (o Azumi No Gaara,Sabaku-chan,Lady,Kathy,etc) no me responsabilizo de las sensibilidades que se vean heridas.Aviso ya de antemano que en el ff aparecerá lemon y yaoi, así que si no quieres seguir leyendo,dejalo aquí mismo.Si sigues adelante ( o.O cuantos avisos pongo,parece que no quiero que leais xDDD)(nah...mentira,mentira!leed,leed!) pues genial

Y ya sin más...

* * *

**OoOoEl CaMpAmEnTo NiNjAoOoO**

"Hoy es el gran día"

Mientras se decía esto a sí mismo,Uzumaki Naruto se colocaba la bandana con el emblema distintivo de su aldea en la frente y terminaba así de arreglarse.

El chico que lo miraba desde el espejo no era el mismo que hacía dos años cuando, por motivos de la aldea, lo había abandonado todo y se había marchado.

Konoha entera se sorprendería al ver al futuro Hokage después de ese tiempo.

Nadie sabía todavía que el había vuelto,se reservaba la sorpresa para el gran momento. Y ese gran momento se acercaba.

Cuando, misteriosamente, había recibido el mensaje de la vieja Tsunade, no se había planteado rechazar la idea.

Simplemente recogió sus cosas y regresó.

¿Quién en su sano juicio le habría dicho que no a aquella condenada mujer?

Además, siempre venía bien uno de esos, incluso si tus límites sobrepasaban con creces esas estupideces.

Juegos de niños, eso eran.

¿Cursillo intensivo? Bien, una oportunidad para demostrarles a todos lo que había cambiado.

Y, ante todo, para demostrarle a Sakura-chan que el no era esa clase de idiota por el que siempre lo había tomado.

"La mochila…¿dónde la he metido?"

El rubio buscaba desesperado su bolsa mientras consultaba el reloj de su mesilla de noche.

"Joder, si sigo así no voy a llegar a tiempo…La encontré!"

Cogiéndola, se la echó a la espalda y echó un último vistazo a su cuarto.

Era una pena que tuviese que marcharse de nuevo tan pronto, pero sólo serían un par de meses más.

Luego ya tendría tiempo de ponerlo todo en "orden" si es que a eso se le podía llamar "orden".

Salió por la puerta y los rallos de Sol le dieron de pleno en su bronceada cara.

-Vamos allá...

&&&&&&

En la explanada, todo el mundo esperaba impaciente la llegada de los jounnins y de los que faltaban.

Sakura aguardaba apoyada en un árbol, a la sombra, mientras observaba como iban apareciendo poco a poco viejos conocidos, amigos y enemigos, a los cuales llevaba dos años sin ver.

Recordaba vagamente su despedida de la aldea, una mañana soleada como aquella, cuando siendo aún una novata, había tomado la resolución de irse a ver mundo.

Sola.Tal y como la habían dejado los demás.

Le había dolido, sí, pero ya era agua pasada. Sasuke la había abandonado, pero en ese momento había tenido a Naruto para llenar ese vacío.

Y más tarde…

FlashBack

Toc toc toc.

Sakura llamaba a la puerta de Naruto con insistencia. Llevaba un rato intentando despertarlo, pero nada.

Enfadada por tener que esperar, agarró el picaporte y se sorprendió al ver que éste giraba sin problemas.

La puerta se abrió, y Sakura entró.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaruto! Naruto, estoy harta de esperar, quieres lev…- se interrumpió en medio de la frase al descubrir el kunai que sostenía la nota clavado en la mesa de madera de la cocina.

La arrancó y leyó lo que ponía. Casi sin darse cuenta, estrujó el papel mientras limpiaba con el dorso de la mano unas lágrimas invisibles.

" Sakura-chan:

Perdóname por esto, pero tengo que irme. Y aprovecho esta noche porque sé que se me hará más difícil la despedida cuanto más espere. Se que es injusto, pero Kakashi-sensei y el cejas encrespadas cuidarán de ti. Yo solo tengo que seguir mi camino del ninja, y encerrado en esta aldea no podré conseguir ninguno de mis objetivos. Espero que me comprendas.

Naruto"

Fin del FlashBack

Un mes después, ella misma se echó al camino, buscando unas respuestas que aún ahora no tenía.

Guardaba la esperanza de encontrarse a Sasuke y a Naruto, que regresaban a por ella.

Un equipo. Pero eso no había sucedido, y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde…

Una voz chillona la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Ino Yamanaka se acercaba corriendo agitando la mano.- Sakura! Has vuelto! No me lo puedo creer. Dos años sin saberse nada de ti.

- Ya…- fue la escueta respuesta de la pelirrosa.

- Pero no has cambiado nada- Ino le dirigió una mirada evaluativa y afirmó con la cabeza para respaldar sus palabras.-Sigues siendo la misma niña de siempre.

- Tu tampoco has cambiado nada, Ino. Bueno,quizás has engordado un poco...

Las dos se miraron fijamente,desafiándose.La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente…

De pronto,las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Te he echado de menos, frentuda.-rió la rubia.

-Yo a ti también, Ino-cerda.

Ino pronto comenzó a poner al día a Sakura acerca de todos los cotilleos en Konoha.

-Kiba y Hinata? No me lo puedo creer!- o.O…(NA: yo tampoco!xDD)

-Pues sí, llevan ya un año juntos, y les va muy bien. Y yo que pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto…

Al oir el nombre, Sakura torció el gesto, molesta.

-Te pasa algo?

-Qué? No,no…nada.(NA: ya,y una mierda…¬¬…)

-Eh, Sakura, tengo algo más que contarte- dijo Ino, y los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

-El qué?

- QUE TENGO NOVIO,SAKURAAAAAAAAAA! Y TU NOOOO!- xDDDD

- Y eso qué?- finjía indiferencia, pero en el fondo…se moría de envidia!

-Y es tan guapo! Tiene dos años más que nosotras, es rubio, ojos verdes, fuerte, bla bla bla bla….

-Y dónde está?- preguntó Sakura, haciendo que Ino se sonrojase un poco.

- Bueno, es que él trabaja y no ha podido venir a despedirse, pero…-Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando un tema delicado, así que decidió hablar de otra cosa.

-Mira, no es ese Kiba? Y viene de la mano con…espera, esa es HINATA? O.o

Y sí, era Hinata la que venía con Kiba, pero cualquiera lo diría!

Llevaba una minifalda negra muy ajustada, con unas sandalias blancas. En la parte de arriba, llevaba un palabra de honor blanco que solo le cubría el pecho, y por encima de este una camiseta negra que se anudaba al cuello y caía sobre su cuerpo cubriendo unicamente los pechos, dejando visible el ombligo, la espalda y el canalillo (NA: ya sabeis, esas k solo t cubren las tetas y nada mas xD).

Se había maquillado un poco los ojos y se había puesto un piercing en el ombligo, y las miradas de todos los chicos de la zona se posaron en ella.

Ya no era la chica tímida de siempre, eso estaba claro.

Y Kiba,por su parte…bueno, digamos que Sakura se quedó embobada mirando al amante de los perros.

Había crecido, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y se había cortado el pelo negro, que con su piel bronceada quedaba de maravilla. A su lado caminaba un Akamaru crecidito (muy muy crecidito).

Definitivamente, Hinata era una chica lista.

-HEY, Sakura! Cuanto tiempo sin verte por la aldea-saludo Kiba, y se detuvo echándole un buen vistazo- Te ha sentado bien este tiempo, parece…

-Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata sonriendo- Es bueno volver a verte después de este tiempo.

- Kiba…Hinata…Yo también me alegro de veros

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los Jounnins.

&&&&&

* * *

Bien,esto ha sido el comienzo de la historia.Espero que os guste.

No he querido presentar a todos los personajes al principio ya, porque...(xk soy la autora! nah...xDD...es broma) xk soy un poko vaga? ¬¬...tampoco por eso.

Lo hice porque a los restantes les tengo preparadas entradas distintas. )

A ver si me dejais algún review y puedo seguir con esto algo más animada, que hoy no es mi dia u.U (demasiados folios de filosofía para estudiar que me están esperando TT)

Muchos besitos a tods

Azumi No Gaara


	2. El Rasengan es mío,dattebayo!

En fin,aquí estoy con otro cap más, a ver si este tiene más aceptación

* * *

**Desconocidas: El Rasengan es mío,dattebayo!**

-Y eso es todo- concluyó Kakashi.

-? Nande?No nos has explicado nada!-protestó Neji Hyuuga

-Ah,no?-El peliblanco se rascó la cabeza-Vaya, yo creí que si. Bueno, es igual, ya os lo explicará Gai cuando lleguemos, entonces.

-¬¬U- alucine general por parte de todos los presentes…

-Vale, chicos. Id subiendo al bus.-señaló Kakashi.Luego se giró hacia Anko-Han llegado todos?

-No. Falta gente-le tendió una lista donde destacaban unos nombres en rojo-Justo los que esperábamos que no se presentaran. Estás seguro de que vendrán? Quiero decir…es mucho tiempo,Kakashi…

-Vendrán.-cortó el ninja copia,y echó a andar hacia el bus,pero de pronto se giró de nuevo.-Anko…salgamos ya.

-No los esperamos?

-No. Si de verdad quieren ir, aparecerán allí.

-Haii-asintió la morena.

Minutos mas tarde, el autocar cargado de ninjas salió de Konoha rumbo al campamento.

&&&&&&&

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando aparcaron.

Los ninjas bajaron obedientemente con sus mochilas, hablando de tonterías.

Todos esperaban impacientes la explicación por parte de Gai-sensei, quien salió de uno de los barracones para recibirlos.

Un circulo de jóvenes se cerro en torno a éste.

Gai levantó un brazo para pedir silencio y les dirigió una de sus sonrisas de anuncio de dentífrico.

-Aaaa...bien,bien, Kakashi ya me ha informado de que aún no sabeis la intención de la Hokage al mandaros llamar.Mis jóvenes ninjas, si estais aquí es porque la plenitud de vuestras vidas ha sido llamada a mostrar de lo que es capaz- gotita estilo anime general menos en Lee,que mira a su amado sensei con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Gai-sensei! Eso quiere decir que estamos aquí los mejores?Que vamos a probar lo que valemos?

-Exacto,Lee!- Gai extiende su brazo y muestra un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Este tio se complica demasiado al hablar- murmullo general.

-Ja jajajaja…-risa de maníaco por parte de Gai- Y desde hoy todos vosotros empezareis a pasar una serie de pruebas para mejorar, aprender y comprender lo que significa ser un ninja.

-Oyyy…Eso no es lo que llevamos haciendo desde que nos convertimos en gennins?- Shikamaru, haciendo que a Gai se le corte el rollo.

- Eh,Shikamaru, no le des vueltas al tema. Tsunade-sama lo ha decidido así, y si tienes ganas de discutir esto con ella,por mi vale, pero no te lo aconsejo.- Kakashi, aburrido, se gira hacia Gai.- Mira,pasamos lista,los mandamos a los barracones y que estén todos de vuelta aquí para las 9.

-Jajajaja…mi eterno rival, Kakashi, parece que tienes razón, pero…te olvidas de algo.-musiquita triunfal con puesta de Sol de fondo tras la imagen de Gai- EL BAILE!

-Que?Ah,eso…- ¬¬

- o.O- todo dios.

-Baile?De que hablas?Yo no pienso ir a ningun baile- protesta Neji, expresando el pensamiento de todos.

-Baile? Gai-sensei,que gran idea!Si!Un baile! Así podré bailar con Sakura-san, Yeah!- Lee hace el simbolito de la victoria.

-….-Sakura.

- Mendokusee…esto va a resultar muy problemático ya desde el principio…Y para que es el baile?-Shikamaru.

-La verdad,no lo se, pero Gai tenía que aportar el toque mariconada a todo esto o no era feliz,y por no aguantarlo…-aclaró Kakashi.-Ya sabeis, a las 9 aquí y todos arregladitos para el baile.

-EL GRAN BAILE DE INAUGURACIÓN!MUAJAJAJA...MI GRAN IDEA!NO ESTABAS PREPARADO PARA ALGO ASÍ,EH KAKASHI?-gritaba Gai-sensei, pero sin saberse como, lo dejaron a un lado del grupo, y para cuando se dio cuenta era Anko la que estaba haciendo los grupos.

(NA: si,bueno,yo tb lo habría dejado de lado,que tío más plasta...¬¬U)

-Veamos…chicas, vuestro barracón es el 3…Ino?

-Prensente!-dijo la rubia.

-Vale,cuando os nombre id pasando a este lado…Sakura.

-Presente.

Anko siguió así por un tiempo.

-Temari.

-Presente.-dijo una voz ,y todos se giraron para ver aparecer a la ninja de la arena

acompañada por sus hermanos.

Temari vestía su uniforme habitual, y pocos chicos pasaron por alto las curvas que se dibujaban bajo la tela color beige.

-Nande?Esa tiene que dormir con nosotros?-preguntó Ino,enfadada.

-? Y eso que más te da?-preguntó Tenten.

-Eh?A mi? No,nada…

La hermana de Gaara se colocó a un lado, de brazos cruzados,desafiando a la gente con la mirada.

En el grupo de los chicos, uno de ellos enrojecía por momentos.

-Yumi.-continuó Anko.

….

-Hamasaki Yumi?

…

-Kakashi, no se ha…

-Pre…presente!-gritó una voz procedente de entre los árboles que los rodeaban.

Todos se giraron en esa dirección ((NA:a este paso,menuda torticulis van a pillar todos u.U))

Una melena rubia al viento, unos ojos violáceos, un cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa infantil y encantadora…

Un vestido azul cielo, corto, de cuello abierto (como el de Temari) y escote generoso.Manga corta.

Llevaba las uñas pintadas del mismo color que sus ojos, y no llevaba maquillaje.

Lo único que desentonaba un poco con su imagen de niña buena era el piercing en la ceja.

Ese ángel era Yumi, una chica que llevaba una bandana atada a la cintura con un distintivo que nadie reconoció ((NA: obvio que los jounnins si ¬¬))

Venía corriendo, y se paró delante de Anko, respirando con dificultad. Luego les dio la espalda a todos y poniendo los brazos en jarras gritó hacia los árboles.

-Jódete, zorra!Quién ganó al final?Quién? Jajaja…-risa estilo psicópata.

-…U-goterón estilo anime general.

Un shuriken pasó rozando el hombro de Yumi, que se apartó un poco riéndose.

-Zorra tu madre, Hamasaki!

Un torbellino gris apareció, y se detuvo a pocos pasos de la rubia.

Era otra chica, un poco más alta que la primera, también con muy buen cuerpo.

Ésta tenía los ojos grises, un piercing en el labio y otro en la nariz.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros muy cortos y ajustados, que dejaban ver las tiras del tanga.

Por arriba, una camiseta de tirantes blanca muy corta ,y en las manos unos guantes grises sin dedos.

Y lo que más destacaba en ella: una melena blanca muy larga hasta las rodillas, atada en dos coletas.

Llevaba la bandana en el pelo,dejando un mechon rebelde que le cubría el ojo derecho,y el flequillo que enmarcaba el rostro.

Sus uñas estaban pintadas de blanco.

A su espalda colgaba una Katana con empuñadura de plata y cubierta de zafiros.

Miró a la rubia fijamente, mientras esta le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.

-Te voy a quitar la sonrisa estúpida de la cara a base de Rasengans,tramposa de mierda!

-Estoy temblando, Rikku…intenta rozarme.

Parecía que la peliblanca iba a hacer algo,pero alguien habló, interrumpiendo la escena.

-Eh,chicas.Llegais tarde.

Las dos se giraron a mirar a Kakashi, que estaba muy tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos, y las observaba con su único ojo.

-Y encima con escenitas.Joder,Rikku,cuando aprenderás que Yumi es la más tramposa entre las tramposas?

-Eh, Kakashi-sensei, no seas injusto!Podrías hablar también de mis múltiples y muy buenas cualidades.-sonrisa angelical de Yumi hacia todos los representantes del género masculino.

-…- hilillos de sangre.

-Qué cualidades, Yumi?Dímelas a mí,que te conozco desde que naciste y no me había enterado.

-…Venga,ya pasó…Que tías, no se porque os llamó Tsunade…Menos mal que no ha venido la otra porque sino…

-Sino qué,Kakashi-kun?-sonó una voz suave a sus espaldas.

Todo el personal se gira a mirar .(NA: lo que yo os diga…torticulis)

Pelo negro y liso, largo hasta el pecho, ojos rojos brillantes con un deje peligroso.

Tez pálida.

Llevaba una mini plateada con unos símbolos en negro y con unas mallas negras por debajo que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla, y una camiseta con un único tirante en el mismo color que solo cubría su pecho.

Unos protectores negros cubrían sus brazos hasta el codo.

Llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro, los ojos maquillados en ese mismo color, tenía varios piercing y la silueta de una serpiente se dibujaba en su bajo vientre perdiéndose hacia zonas íntimas cubiertas por la falda (si es que a aquel ínfimo trozo de tela se le podía llamar falda,claro).

La bandana con el mismo distintivo que la de Yumi y Rikku la llevaba en el cuello.

Kakashi, que era el único que no se había girado,sonrió con disimulo.

-Así que al final has venido…me alegro de volver a verte, Azumi.

La morena curvó un poco los labios en una sonrisa irónica.

Y entre la muchedumbre, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y mirada profunda mudaba su habitual expresión de indiferencia por un ceño fruncido.

&&&&&&

Subido a una rama de un árbol cercano,Naruto observaba la situación muy cabreado.

A diferencia del resto de la gente, él no le prestaba atención a la morena que trataba a Kakashi-sensei con tanta confianza.

No.

Lo que de verdad lo tenía desquiciado,lo que hacía que se planteara mandar a la mierda todo su fabuloso plan era esa chica peliblanca de los pantaloncitos minúsculos.

Que cojones creía que estaba haciendo amenazando a la gente con su Rasengan?

Rasengan? Una chica? Una chica que podía utilizar el Rasengan?

-Mentirosa de mierda…- masculló entre dientes.

Ero-sennin había dejado claro que esa técnica sólo la conocían él, Naruto y el Cuarto. Le iba a enseñar a esa a echar faroles…

Pero tenía que relajarse si no quería que su plan se estropeara.Tranquilo,se dijo.

El plan era simple: esperar a que Sasuke llegara, con su entrada triunfal,y llegar el después con una entrada el triple…que digo el triple,el CUÁDRUPLE de triunfal!

Y para eso,no le quedaba más remedio que esperar allí escondido para que nadie lo viera, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que los estaba viendo a todos y esperaba el momento oportuno para…

-Me has echado de menos…Usuratonkachi?- dijo una voz a su izquierda.

Una voz que Naruto conocía muy bien.

Se giró casi al mismo tiempo que una melena negra-azulada se movía para dejar visibles un rostro pálido de rasgos altaneros.

Una media sonrisa se dibujaba en unos labios finos y sugerentes.

Y Naruto,después de todo ese tiempo, se encontró de frente con aquella mirada penetrante, absorvente, que tantas noches había recordado en sueños.

Dos pozos negros cargados de las más contradictorias emociones que suponían un enigma para todos.

-Sa...Sasuke?-susurró el Uzumaki.

* * *

Bueno, ahí va el segundo capítulo, espero que este anime a más gente a leer.

**KyluRe:**Ohayo linda Espero que te guste este cap,me ha quedado un poquito más largo,aunque no mucho.Y sí,intentaré actualizar a menudo.Arigato!

Solo ha servido para presentar un poco a la gente P

Las tres ninjas desconocidas son invención mía (se nota,no?) y supongo que tb se nota que son carácteres muy distintos, pero...enfin,no adelantemos acontecimientos.

Si os gusta, dejadme reviews,plisss!Y sino,tb, xq siempre es bueno oir una crítica constructiva!

Prometo que el próx cap será más largo )

Y se admiten sugerencias,aunq ya os digo que el Campa va a ser un descontrol de hormonas...Quienes serán las alborotadoras?xDDD

Besitos Ja ne!


End file.
